


Secret at the Zoo Drabble

by BitchImMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disabled Bucky Barnes, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One-shot (for now), beefy one-armed bucky bc i said so, cw bucky, tws steve, what is it you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImMe/pseuds/BitchImMe
Summary: Bucky is a cameraman for a new TV show and Steve is a zookeeper at the zoo the show is about.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Secret at the Zoo Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Secrets at the Zoo: Tampa and I thought it was adorable. Like most things I find adorable, I said to myself, “How can I make this about SteveBucky.”
> 
> So, naturally, I decided to do just that. This is a drabble I’ve come up while drafting and I like it enough to post it. It’s just some fun between characters so enjoy!
> 
> Also, Ellie and Sdudula are elephants. I don’t mention it in this scene bc at this point in the fic, you would know that, but since this is a drabble, you don’t. Just wanted to clear that up :)

Shuri saw the camera and immediately started peacocking. “Make sure you get my good side, Mr. Barnes,” she joked, left side facing the lens, head tilted down like a beauty shot. 

“You need to face away from the camera for him to get that,” T’Challa said, and Steve laughed before the look of surprise was on Shuri’s face. Steve thought he saw her walking to her brother, but he was too busy looking at Bucky’s thousand-watt smile to know for sure. 

“Oh, the one day a camera crew is here, my brother decides to tell jokes,” Shuri said, hands on her hips. Steve knew their little squabbles wouldn’t stop for a while, so he went to grab Bucky’s attention, but his walkie went off. 

“ _Steve_ ,” Kamala’s voice said, “ _Sdudla is trying to eat El’s fruits again._ ”

Steve closed his eyes and scrunched his face, looking as unattractive as ever. He didn’t care, though, as long as Bucky didn’t see it. 

He opened his eyes back up, and they found Bucky’s, staring straight back at him. Great. 

Steve told Kamala he’d be in his way, and at Bucky’s concerned look, he explained, “Sometimes Sdudula eats Ellie’s breakfast. We never know when it happens, we just know to expect it to happen.”

Bucky smiled and gave a small chuckle. Steve could feel himself make heart eyes. 

“Well, you might wanna deal with that,” Bucky said, hand moving to put the camera away. 

“Yeah, I guess I should.”

His feet didn’t leave their spot on the ground, and Bucky glanced up after zipping the bag. 

“Don’t you want to check on them?” He asked.

“I don’t want to miss T’Challa’s amazing tour guide skills,” Steve said, and Bucky nodded, picking up the bag to place it on his shoulder. 

“How ’bout I come back after the tour and tell you what you missed?” Bucky offered, grinning, and Steve was almost jumping out of his boots.

“Yeah, um, that uh...that would be great.” Steve stumbled over the words, and he knew he looked embarrassing. His thumb subconsciously started rubbing the back of his head. “Thanks.”

Bucky nodded and said, “No problem.” He looked over his shoulder, and Steve followed his eyes. They were both alone. 

Steve must’ve let the world melt away while speaking to Bucky because the group was now on the other side of the enclosure, talking about the cats’ wooden playground. He didn’t need to keep Bucky any longer. 

“You might wanna catch up to them,” Steve said, and Bucky turned to face him. He gave a small smile, and Steve gave one back, hoping it didn’t say ‘please don’t leave, I’m having such a great time.’

It seemed luck was on his side because Bucky only nodded and said, “I’ll see you later.” 

Steve reiterated the statement, and they both turned away from each other. Steve’s smile stayed for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you did. Like I said, this is just a drabble. I’m about halfway through the outline and I plan on it being around ten chapters. Don’t ask about word count bc that just happens how it happens. Once my hands go they don’t stop. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it and want to see more of this fic, please comment below. I’ve enjoyed brainstorming and I plan on finishing it at some point down the line. 
> 
> Any criticism is welcome (unless criticism is just “this is shit”).


End file.
